About a Boy
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: I'm going to tell you a story. A story about a boy who changed my life... AU DMGW
1. In the shadows

**A/N-I came up with this _after _I finished my LA written exam… That's too bad because it's a pretty good story…. I think… Just so you know, it's in Ginny's POV**

I am going to tell you a story. A story about a boy who changed my life.

I had always been a loner… The one no one saw. I was the one everyone vented their frustrations out on. I was the one who everyone forgot about. Nothing but a shadow. All I did was sleep, eat (kinda), study and watch people. I'm a people watcher. I watch everyday and every night. No one pays me any heed, they all turn their attention to what's happening around them.

Then there's my family… I always try to talk to them, but they pay me no heed they talk and pay attention to everything around them. They ignore what's happening right under their nose, what happening to me. I am slowly but surely drifting into a world all of my own and if someone doesn't do something soon, I feel I may not be able to return.

I sit in silence day after day while everyone act's around me. I sit in the back of the darkest corners in all my classes, silently taking notes. I don't even think the professors see me. All but one. Professor Snape. He see's me; I don't think he knows I know. But I do. I know he watches me during class. Adding my ingredients, corking the bottle of what ever potion we're making and bringing it up to the front. I work in silence, never saying a word, never answering a question, never fighting back.

I always take the taunts from other students in silence. I put on my mask every morning and walk to class, I never say a word. The only time someone says anything to me is when they're pissed off and need a way to calm down. I never say anything back, I take all there taunting and teasing in silence, I never say anything; ever.

Then theres the boy. He's always got a group of people surrounding him. He's one of my favorite people to watch, he's always doing something. He has a look in his eyes that says 'mess with me and I'll hit you so hard you won't live to see another summer'. I see that spark whenever I watch him, He doesn't know I watch him, I'm very discreet… At least, I think I am…

When I watch him, I can tell he wants to be alone. When he's alone, he needs someone… I'm there, but he doesn't know that. I've been watching for a long time and I know he needs someone. Not just a someone who will do whatever he says, he has plenty of those, but he needs someone that will love him and hold him and make him feel special when he's alone and scared. I could do that but he doesn't know I'm here. I know he doesn't see me. He looks straight through me when he looks my way, or he just does what everyone else does and ignores me. I'm used to it; I think he (along with the rest of the world) knows it. I just don't think they care. No one has before so why start now?

I saw him in the halls, he looked at me. I attempted a smile but it just came out as a twitch of the lips. He turned away and continued walking. I sighed and continued on my not-so-merry way to class. I had potions. Professor Snape seemed to notice something was amiss because he called me up after class and asked me if anything was wrong. I told him I just hadn't been sleeping very well lately. He gave me a dreamless sleep potion and told me to take it before I went to sleep. I think Snape might be my favorite. Not only because he can see me but partially because he knows me better than my own brother (not that that's very hard). But I think the most likely reason of all would have to be because he was just like me, nothing but a shadow. Always an observer, never a participator, always one, never the other. Always slinking into the shadows, alone and invisible.

I was walking back to Gryffindor tower after dinner when I ran (quite literally) into the boy himself. I don't think he knew who I was. Well that's nothing new, I'm invisible, remember? I dropped all my work and as I bent down to pick it up I knocked heads with him. I apologized softly and gathered my stuff. I was walking when he called out to me. I turned back and I saw him holding the picture I had drawn. He glanced at it and smirked. I grabbed it and walked back down the hall.

"It's good!" He called out just before I turned the corner. I paused for only a moment before I left without saying a word. I knew I had dropped my picture but I didn't care, I could just do it again; I don't think he would know what it meant anyway. I knew he would pick it up and keep it. I knew he would ask me about it the next day and I was prepared for that. For now I just decided to try to get some sleep. When I got to my room I put my stuff away, got changed and took out Snape's potion. I looked at it with a trained eye. I opened it and smelt it, it certainly didn't smell like a dreamless sleep potion. I put a bit on my finger and tasted it. After I was satisfied that it wasn't poison or something equally bad I drank it all. I instantly felt sleepy so I slipped down under the covers and closed my eyes.

The one place I could take off my mask was in bed. No one around here knew the real me. I was invisible, remember?


	2. I'm Invisible Remember?

A/N-Hey! OMG! Thank you to all reviewers! I love you all! Now I need to thank you all:D

**Fainus-:D I am so glad you like it! You're wondering who the boy is? You have read my other stories right? I thought it would be obvious… Well if you catch my drift please do not say anything in a review! I want people to figure it out on their own :D**

**Daftlime-:D Oh I plan to! Thank you so much for a review!**

**Legit-:D What makes you think it's a HPDM? (Smirks evilly) moo ha, ha… Ummm sorry that's my version of muahahahahaha… Yah but you'll find out who the boy is eventually.**

**Kirei Baka Kasumi- Hey:D Thanks for your review! Yes they will be another in the day of Ginny… That would be why I'm updating :D**

**Waytoevil-:D Grouse? Does anyone even say that anymore? Other than you I mean :D**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

No one around here know the real me. I was invisible, remember?

I'm always the first to wake up. I'm usually the first to the Great hall and I'm usually the first to leave. I'm always the first one to class and I'm always the last one to go. I don't think anyone notices, nor do I think they care. I'm just the one that fills in the hole in the background. I only know one person who sees me. But you already know about him.

There is another one like me. But everyone sees him. I guess just because they see him doesn't mean they _see_ him. They know him but they don't _know_ him. They talk to him but they don't_ talk _to him. I _see_ him, I _know_ him… I guess no one's really _talked_ to him. I don't think anyone ever will, the way he behaves.

I know him, just like Snape knows me. I know the way his eyes light up when someone talks about Quidditch. I know the way they darken when someone insults him, or someone he knows very well and even possible likes. I know the way his eyes look like it's the end of the world and he's the only one left when he gets scared. I know his nervous habits. There not the usual ones like biting your nails or pacing. His jaw clenches and the corner of his eye twitches ever so slightly. He leans on his right foot casually and his pupils dilate a little. No one notices he only does this when people talk about death eaters, his father or Voldemort. Especially Voldemort. I know what angers him and what he does and what makes him Happy and how he decides to show it. He never shows much emotion so it's hard to tell but when you live your life in the shadows you learn a thing or two.

Like Golden Boy, Harry Potter. He's learned to hide behind a translucent mask. He's obvious. People _see_ him and _talk_ and _know_ him. They know he runs his hand threw his hair when he's nervous, they know he can't stand being the one who everyone relies on to save the world. They know he ducks his face when a girl he likes walks past or looks at him. They know all that and more but only I know the little things. Like how he picks at his nail when he's thinking (a bit of a girly habit if you ask me) or how he always crosses his arms when he's forced to talk to Snape. Or how his scar gets darker the stronger Voldemort gets. But I think the one thing that he hides best is the fact that he's afraid of the dark. You wouldn't expect him to be afraid, maybe a little, but not as much as he is. He always twitches a bit when ever someone mentions that it's getting dark or comment on how it must have been really dark in the night when this that or the other thing happened. I don't think they realize it because they don't take time to actually sit back and observe him, or anyone else for that matter.

Then there's me. I'm the one no one sees or talks to or knows. No one knows my nervous habits like biting the inside of my cheek or my upper lip. No one knows what it's like for me when I get angry. I get angry a lot but I bottle it all up with the rest of my emotions, just like him. I guess in some ways, we're really alike… And whether he likes it or not, something happened.

I was walking out of potions (go figure) when I saw him leaning against a wall and looking at a piece of parchment, I could see the reflection of it through the paper and I realised that it was my picture. I would have smiled, had I actually remembered how. I just nodded slightly as he looked up at me in shock, not that it was obvious… and I continued on my way to class. I could hear him walking after me.

"What is this?" He asked me softly when he caught up with me. He knew I didn't want to talk about it.

"A picture," I said obviously.

"I got that far, but why did you leave it there?"

I didn't answer. Why did I leave it there? I dropped it, then I picked it up, then I dropped it, then… I left it there. I just left it on the floor. I knew I did but… but what?

There must have been a look on my face because he said, "You don't know." I said nothing. I kept looking forward. I said nothing. "You have a look, a look that says you don't know. Your jaw witches and you narrow your eyes a little bit." I looked at him in shock. Not that it was obvious.

"You _know_ me?" I asked in my usual slightly monotone voice.

"Excuse me?"

I shook my head and walked into Professor McGonagall's class. As I figured she didn't even notice I was late. I took my usual spot in the only dark corner the sun couldn't reach and took my books out. She never once glanced at me, she didn't give me a turtle to turn into a pillow and she never asked me how far I had gotten that lesson. I had expected as much, I'm invisible remember?


	3. Just Look at it

**A/N-OMG! I can't believe the reviews I'm getting for this! Thank you all SO much!**

**.spitxfire.****-Hey! Thank you so much for your review! And I know what you mean sometimes I just feel so lost and no one listens to me or even acknowledges me sometimes… it sucks ass…**

**Mrs. Green-Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you like it!**

**Red9889-To stalk me you'd first had to know what my name is :D It's Sarah BTW :D lol anyway I hope you like this story:D**

**Daftlime-Hello! Hey! Someone figured out the pairing! Fun fun fun:D I hope you like this chapter:D**

**the steph and ju apocolypse****-what do you mean by 'doesn't waffle'? thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Alexandra J. Malfoy****-You really think my chapters are brilliant? Awwww, I feel loved :D**

**waytoevil-lol, I know, I am mean aren't I? Well… no intentionally… :D I hope you like this chapter:D**

**Kirei Baka Kasumi****-I'm glad you like it so much! Please review:D**

I guess being invisible isn't as bad as I make it out to be… I mean… I make it sound like the world might end if someone doesn't notice me… But then I realize that people no notice me… It isn't obvious but I know of three… Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore… But, I guess he doesn't really count seeing as he notices everyone in the school. But Snape and Malfoy, they surprise me. Snape knows when something's amiss, like in potions, after I ran into Malfoy, he called me up to his desk.

"Is there a problem Miss Weasley?" He asked me. He was studying me like he knew what I felt. His gaze made me feel like he knew my every thought and feeling. Like he knew I would never tell him even if there was something wrong. And he was right, I never would tell anyone; not Snape not Malfoy, not Dumbledore, not anyone.

So I just shook my head a bit. He gave me a look that said he knew I was hiding something. I left then, intending on skipping history of magic and ran into the last person I wanted to see. Not that it mattered, he never saw me anyway, unless I did something that he didn't like.

"Ginny! I was just looking for you!" Of course he was. "I heard you were talking to Malfoy… civilly! Now don't get me wrong I know it's not true but I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." I looked at him in silence. "So are you okay?" I still didn't say anything. I was pushing all my emotions down, somewhere else, somewhere where no one could find them. It wasn't that I didn't want to have emotions; it was that the last time I did, I got hurt. That was when I decided to blend in with the rest of the world. That was when I stopped talking, laughing, smiling. That was when I became invisible. No intentionally no. But that was when everyone decided to ignore me in fear that it would happen again.

He asked me again, "Are you okay?" I nodded and walked away. He was piling it on; he was piling it on so high I think I think I might snap. I've done it before, down in the dungeons, when no one else was looking. No one sees me but no one really looks. No one hears me but no one really listens. They pass right by without acknowledging me. This is nothing new, this has been happening for five years and I didn't expect it to change.

Ron ran after me and looked at me strangely, "Why aren't you talking? You're usually so loud I can barely hear myself think!"

Here it comes. I had to get out of there! It would mean something worse than death if I didn't. "Have you seen me around other than now Ron?" I asked coolly.

He paused to think, "Come to think of it, I haven't. Where have you been?"

"I've been right here. I've been going about my day. But I'm invisible."

Ron gaped at me, "You have an invisibility cloak!"

I shook my head. He was about to retaliate when Malfoy came into the corridor.

"What are you doing! Why aren't you two in class?" The question was directed at Ron. I could tell that he had no intention of talking to, or even acknowledging, me so I walked away, in the opposite direction of history of magic, and went to the astronomy tower.

I had memorized the schedule of the astronomy classes, whether it was just a lecture or an actual late night class, I had it memorized. This was my favorite place. You could see almost everything for miles and miles around. Sounds like paradise right? Wrong. There is only one other person that has the schedule memorized and that is Draco Malfoy. Almost every time I come up here, he's here too. Unfortunately he always notices me. He's the only one that can here me. I'm always so quiet; walking, sleeping, talking and only he could hear me… Well, him and Dumbledore.

"What are you doing out of class Weasley?" He asked from his place at the window. I took a moment to study him. He looked like he had his mask off. His composure was slipping, I could tell. He was showing emotions on his face. I couldn't tell what they were, they were all jumbled together. I figured that I could take my mask off too… I think…

"I have a spare," I said softly, walking over to the bench in the corner and sitting down.

"Seventh years have spare, sixth year Gryff's have History of magic." I mentally cursed; I had forgotten he was head boy. I replaced my mask as he turned around.

"So, why aren't you in class?" Malfoy asked again.

"Did you even look at it properly?" I asked him suddenly. I looked at him, trying to read him but he wasn't looking at me.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I could tell he was confused out of his mind.

"The picture, did you look at it properly?"

He looked at me and took a folded piece of parchment out of the back pocket of him pants. He opened it and handed it to me. "Is there more than one way to look at a picture?" He asked.

I shook my head. He didn't have a clue what I was talking about. "I mean did you study it. Really look at it." He still looked confused. I shook my mead again and gave the picture back. When I left just seconds later I heard him mutter, 'Was that there before?' and I knew he had seen it.

**A/N-Sorry for the lack of long chapters! Well at least you know who 'He' is. Oh and in case you're wondering, I don't like Ron all that much, I don't know why but I just don't.**


	4. I'll Help You

**A/N- :D I feel special! OMG! You're all giving me some AWESOME reviews and I fell so happy! I hope you like this chapter! Oh and BTW has anyone read 'This is ME'? It's one of my favorite stories by… Well… Me :D**

**the steph and ju apocolypse****-:D Ohhhhhhh, I thought you meant waffle as in eggo :D lol Just kidding :D Anyway, thanks for your review:D**

**Alexandra J. Malfoy****-:D What did Draco see? He saw your face :D Oh I think I won that :D Okay I'll bet you're confused hey? Well just ignore me :D Thanks for the review!**

**Helldarkangel1****-:D Yah, you spelt intriguing wrong :D Oh well, I'm glad I left you curious :D Thanks for the review :D**

**purus.flere****-:D Yah I don't like him… He's gay in one of my stories and he's pretty much ditched in the rest of them :D Hehe, thanks for the review :D**

**Daftlilme****-:D Sniff You hate me? Sniff Yah I hate cliff hangers too but I couldn't think of anything else to write :D Thanks for the review :D**

**Mrs. Green****-:D Yah I like to be in the spot light but people ignore me a lot… Oh well, I will be an actress and everyone will know my name Moo ha, ha:D Thanks for the review:D**

**Yah, in case it isn't obvious enough, I like happy faces :D**

I spent the rest of the week wondering what Malfoy would do next. He said he was what I wanted him to see… I knew he really did. I knew he knew what I was talking about… It was… comforting, to say the least, to know that he knew it was there. I made a new copy. It took me forever to make it but I did. It was me, I think, sitting by the lake leaning against a tree. On the tree was a carving. In soft writing I had put 'Help me, Draco'. I don't know why I said 'Draco' but I did and what's done is done. I think it was because he _saw_ me. He knew I was falling farther and farther into my own dark and dreary world. He knew I needed help and couldn't get out on my own. He knew. I know he knew. Unfortunately I don't know how he feels about it. He hides his emotions very well, even from me. His eyes are usually clouded and I can't tell what he's thinking or feeling. I could hear the astonishment in his voice that night, in the astronomy tower.

I didn't pay much attention those next few weeks. It seemed like everywhere I went, there were signs of Malfoy. He came into my potions class and told Professor Snape that he was needed in Dumbledore's office. He came into McGonagall's class and said that Dumbledore wanted her to go to his office and that he could take it from here. That was _the_ worst class ever! He asked me questions! He talked to me! He made me come up to the front of the class and do a demo for everybody! I could have died! Luna Lovegood asked a friend if she knew who I was. It was _so_ humiliating! I couldn't believe he would do that to me! He knew I didn't want to draw attention to myself and yet he made a complete spectacle of me in Transfigurations!

When the bell rang I tried to leave as soon as possible but he called me up to the front of the class. The rest of the class left, not noticing that I was missing, typical. I sulked up to the front desk and asked what he wanted. He pulled out the picture and I rolled my eyes, of course it was about the picture!

"What is this?" He asked me softly.

"A cupcake," I said sarcastically. I knew this wasn't the time for sarcastic remarks but I couldn't help myself. He looked at me seriously… I looked into his eyes and found I got lost in them. They just went on forever. I was jerked back to reality when he blinked. "It's a picture of a girl sitting by the lake," I said when I realized I still hadn't answered his earlier question.

"What's on the tree?" He asked sharply slamming his hand down on the desk. I flinched.

"Umm… Leaves?" I knew he was talking about the carving. I knew I was being a smart ass but I didn't want to think about the truth. The truth scared me and I didn't want to face it. If I did I would jut fall deeper in and I wouldn't be able to see the edge.

"Don't be a smart ass with me! You know what I'm talking about!" I backed away a couple of paces looking for an escape route, the only one was the door and I'd have to run right by him in order to get there. He saw where I was looking and quickly blocked my only escape route. I mentally cursed him.

"We need to settle this," He said softly. If I didn't know better I'd say he cared but I did know better and he didn't care.

"Settle what?" I asked not looking at him.

"Why do you need help? Why from me?"

"Because you saw me when I was invisible. You_ know_ me. You _see_ me. You're the only one who can help me now." I was in tears by the end of my little speech. He was piling it on too high. He was adding on to everything Ron gave me and I was scared that The truth was going to come out.

"I know you?" He asked quietly as if he was afraid I would break at any second.

"Yes! You know me! I know you do. I see you looking at me, you study me. I study you too! You're like a puzzle that no one can piece together because all the pieces are hidden so well! You have a mask that you put on every morning and take off every night! You hide from the world!"

"So do you!" He said, cutting me off. "You hide in the shadows hoping no one will see you. You don't make an effort to tell the world your coming! You want help but you don't make an effort to ask for it! You're afraid to make friends because you think that the minute that you get to close to them, they'll betray you. It's happened before and you don't want it to happen again!"

I looked at him with tear in my eyes. "You're right, "I choked out, "You're absolutely right. I do think that. I also think that you feel the same way. The only way you would be friends with someone is if you trusted then completely. And there is only your self." He looked at me carefully for a few seconds. In those seconds, I felt at peace with the world. His voice broke into my thoughts. "You're wrong," He said, "There is one other, _just_ one other." Then he left. I leaned against the wall and broke down completely. This was all too much for a sixteen year old girl to take at once. I heard people moving around and making noise in the hall. I had completely skipped my last period. I stepped into the hall and blended myself in with the crowd. No one noticed; no one ever did. Except one. And he made his way over to me. I tried to hide. I tried to move somewhere else. Somewhere he wouldn't find me. But he did and he pulled me into an empty classroom. I growled mentally and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I had attempted to sound menacing but it came out slightly nasally. He glared at me. We stood in silence for minutes on end and I found myself getting lost in his eyes. I felt myself beginning to trust him and I shook myself to rid myself of all such thoughts.

Finally, when I was sure he wasn't going to say anything or stop me from leaving, I pushed past him toward the door. "Why do you do that?" He asked me without turning around.

"Do what?" I asked stopping and turning. He tuned to face me and I lowered my eyes to the floor. He walked up and knelt down in front of me. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head to look at him.

"That," He said when I still didn't look at him.

"Because…" Yah I knew why but I didn't want to tell him. That would reveal the truth and I didn't like the truth. My world was perfect (except for the fact that I couldn't get out) and I didn't have to face the real world in there. He sighed and stood up. He knew I wouldn't tell him. I wiped away a few stray tars and sniffed. I looked up at him to find him with his back to me.

"Would you betray me?" I asked softly. He turned around in surprise and I winced as we made eye contact but I didn't look away.

"Betray you?" He asked confused.

I nodded. "Everyone I have always trusted has turned their back on me," I said; Half the truth. "My brothers have forgotten about me and my own mother has decided that I ran away. They all act the same way until I do something they don't like. Then they're all over me telling me how disappointed they are in me and how they wished I had done something different. But that's just it… They don't realize that I feel the same way. Half the time I didn't even want to.

"My mum got a letter this summer saying I had stopped talking to people. It said that I was sticking to myself and that I wouldn't even speak up in classes. My mum asked me why and I told her that no one cared and that I was all alone.

"Ron said he didn't even see me come out of the exam room when I was writing the OWL's. He said that Dumbledore told him that I wasn't even there. Mum yelled at me, waving my OWL results around in the air. I grabbed them from her hand and showed them to her. She turned to Ron and asked Ron why she had his OWL results. I almost cried, _almost_. I went up to my room listening to mum telling Ron how proud she was that he got all O's on the exams. She didn't even realize he was still supposed to be grounded because he got a T in potions! Those were _my_ marks! Those were _my_ complements! That was the work that _I _did and my own mother didn't even notice!"

I put my head in my hands and allowed tears to leak through my fingers. I had allowed the truth to come out and now I was stuck between a rock and a hard place! I braced myself for the taunting and harsh remarks that were going to come out of his mouth. Malfoy wasn't one to pass up an opportunity like this. To my surprise he wrapped his arms around me and eased me to the ground. I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours.

After a while, after I had stopped crying and was just leaning against his shoulder, he said, "I won't betray you."

I looked up at him, startled. "What?"

"You're not invisible, not to me." He leaned forward and lightly placed his lips against mine for a second. He pulled away and smiled lightly at me. I don't think I had ever seen him look at me like that. He had a look in his eyes that said he was telling the truth. There was no sarcasm or malice in his words and he had compassion shining in his eyes. I slowly felt myself reaching out to him and I did no thing to stop it. I saw surprise and, seconds later, I could feel myself linked to him. I smiled and, for the first time in years, it reached my eyes and I actually felt happy.

"I'll help you," He whispered kissing me again. And in the dark of night, soft as ever, my picture flew in the wind to places unknown.

**A/N-OMG! It's over! It's done! I hope you liked it! Please, please review! **

**PS-To all you people out there who are like, 'OMG we're all gonna die! She's done with the story! HOLY CRAP!' I am going to write a sequel about Ron's reaction and stuff. Oh and it's gonna be in Ginny's POV too.**


	5. It's Forever

**A/N-I know. You all hate me. I'm really sorry. I have no good excuse. Lets leave it at that.**

Fainus-Thank you for not hating me. And if you do hate me (and are reading this) thank you for coming back to the story. You're my hero :D

GoldenFawkes-Did you read the _Chamber of Secrets_? Anyway, thanks for your review! I'm sorry for taking so long!

**CoolMilena-I'm updating! I'm not making a sequel! I'm doing something! I'm your author! I won't betray you! (Unless of course an army of evil demon clowns come and jump out of my computer in an attempt to take over the world in which case I won't EVER go near my computer again!) Thanks for the review! Thanks for not leaving me!**

**Helldarkangel1-Yah, about the whole 'intriguing' thing… Sorry about that, but I'm weird that way. If I see something spelt wrong I have to fix it. It's the same with grammar… Anyway yah I like Draco/Ginny pairing too, that's why I write it so much :D Thanks for the review! I decided not to write a sequel so yah. I'm sorry I took so long!**

**Nakedmolerat-Anyway I'm glad you like nice Draco so much! Thank your for the review! Please don't hurt me for not updating :(**

**Captain Speed-o****-Wow, Drama queen! Lol, jokes. Anyway, I'm glad you reviewed! And you can't die because A)I'm updating (even though it's not a sequel and I'm deleting the sequel) and B) I would lose a reviewer then I would cry.**

**Kirei Baka Kasumi-Yes. Right… Ron's reaction… That should be fun to write… Anyway. Thank you for reviewing! **

**blondegolfer.opps.sorry-Awe, you really like it? Well thank you! Thanks for the review! Sorry I took so long! (hits self on head)**

**Daftlilme-Was this fast enough? I hope so… I'm really sorry that I took so long. I know, I hate it when this happens and I tend to yell at the authors for taking so long. But not I'm being a hypocrite. And I hate hypocrites. They annoy me. Anyway. Please don't leave me (even though you probably did anyway…)**

**Alexandra J. Malfoy-Ewe, Snape? That's just wrong! The only student he's allowed to be with is Hermione! Okay I'm weird but whatever, I like them… But honestly, SNAPE! No uh, uh. Thanks for the review! I'm sorry for taking so long!**

**Hermione Double****-I liked your story. It was good. Thank you so much for reviewing mine. I'm sorry I took so long to update :(**

**QueenOSheeba****-You think I'm that good? No I'm not. My writing is babyish. Anyway. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for having so excuse for not updating.**

**Now then. For all those who feel the need to hit me. Please don't. I need to write ;)**

"I'll help you," He whispered kissing me again. And in the dark of night, soft as ever, my picture flew in the wind to places unknown.

I pulled back from him. "What are you doing?" I looked in his eyes. It wasn't fair. How could Slytherin's hide their emotions so well? I shook my head and stood up. "S-stay away from me," I stuttered softly. Then I stormed put of the room, ignoring his cries for me to come back. It wasn't until later when I realized I had forgotten my books. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep with his face of my mind.

The next day was hardly better. He was following me around. That's what I figured out. Or he could just have classes around where I do. I kept my head down and moved from class to class as fast as humanly possible. It's funny how small the school feels when you're trying to avoid them.

Far too many close encounters for my tastes. It wasn't until later, when I was out by the lake, that we actually talked for the first time in three days.

"Ginny!" Was how it started.

I stiffened and turned around. I licked my lips quickly and bit my lower lip, staring at the grass. Again.

He walked up to me and stood a foot from me. "Ginny?" He sounded sincere. But so did my mom… And my brother… And everyone else. I took a deep breath and looked up

I gasped. "What happened to you?" His eyes were red and deep set. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked paler than usual. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled.

He shook his head. "What did I do?" He looked distressed. This was not something the normal Draco Malfoy would do. I didn't realize he cared so much.

"Was there something wrong? Is it how I acted last year and the years before that? Cause I can change!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I… Really mean that much? I mean, everyone always tells me that and then…" I shook my head. I couldn't say it. Not again. Just then Draco stepped forward and kissed me. It wasn't like the other ones. This one portrayed just how much he needed me. Then it ended. He looked at me expectantly. When I didn't say anything, he sighed in defeat.

"Good bye Ginny," He said sadly and turned, walking away with his hands in his pockets. I licked my lips. Bit my lower lip and thought for about five seconds. Then I ran after him.

"Draco! Draco wait," I caught up with him and grabbed his hand. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Draco, I don't want it to end this way. Please." I took a deep breath and swallowed to get rid of the lump in my throat. When he didn't say anything, I dropped his hand and whispered, "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" He asked.

"No one has ever cared about me since I… Changed… And I don't want you to leave me too. I'm scared that eventually you'll see something wrong with me and leave me. I don't want to be alone again; not after… after you." I shook my head. I wasn't making any sense. But I couldn't let him walk away. I didn't want to be alone. Despite all the alone time and people watching time, there's noting fancy about it. I'm only human. I need companionship too.

"Ginevra, I won't leave you. You have to know that when a Slytherin finds his 'mate' so to speak, it's forever. It's not just a one night stand. Once they've decided, that's it." Draco looked at me longingly. I took a tentative step forward and he wrapped his arms around me. I sniffled. Trust me to break down when things start getting good.

**A/N-I'm trying. You have to believe me. Well… You don't have to. But I'd like you too. Anyway. I hope you liked that. Please don't hate me! R and R!**


	6. The Bet

**A/N-Okay. So I haven't been completely abandoned. People have abandoned me but not everyone. I love you :D**

**CoolMilena-Mkay. Hun. You just reviewed About a Boy. Lol. But it's okay. I like you. Please review!**

**Alexandria J. Malfoy****-I need more too! But e cant all get what we want :P**

**1 in hall of freaks****-Whoa… Short review much?**

**Kirei Baka Kasumi****-Hehe. I'm good like that :D Evil cliffie. Muahahahahahha**

**LDS-BLONDE****-Yah. I'm emo like that. Lol. Kidding. I couldn't be emo if I tried**

**Fainus****; I'm glad you don't hate me :D I like you**

**.spitxfire.****-Hahahah. I love it. I realize Draco is kinda out of character and that what he said probably isn't true. But hey. It's all fun :D Thanks for the review!**

Alright. So I admit. Being a girlfriend is fun. I'm not alone anymore. Except I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that Draco will leave me at the first moment. I saw him on my way to class this morning. He was talking animatedly with Blaise and that Parkinson girl. It was probably just my imagination but I thought he looked a little… Close to Parkinson. I should stop this. I know he won't do anything. But a girl can worry… Right?

I was in the library when I talked to him next. He walked up behind me and put his hands over my eyes. I put my hands on his and pulled them away before looking up. I smiled slightly and he sat down

"Hey," He said, "What are you doing inside on such a fine evening?" He grabbed my books from me and put them on the chair next to him.

"Draco! I'm using those! I have a potions test tomorrow! I need to study!" I lowered my voice and looked at my hands. "Not that it will matter any…" I sighed and shook my head. Looking at Draco I saw him giving me a look. "What?"

"It does matter. You know it does. Besides if you just tried a little harder, you would realize that there are a lot of people in this school you could be friends with!"

I rolled my eyes. He had done this before. "No there isn't. No one even knows what I look like or who I am!"

"I'll bet you're just scared," He taunted. "I'd be willing to bet any money that you couldn't sit in the front of every class for the next week. I bet you would chicken out after bout three minutes."

I glared at him. "I know what you're doing," I said angrilly. "I will be just fine in the back of the class. I do my learning silently and alone. I'm good. I like my regime and I will continue that way until I graduate…" I stopped suddenly. What would happen when Draco graduated. It would all go back to normal and I would be alone again…

Draco grabbed my hand. "Don't think about it." He smiled softly at me then got that evilly mischievous glint in his eyes. "So. Name you're stakes. If you wil my bet, what do you want?"

I groaned. This again. "Okay. If I win your bet, you have to lay off and leave me alone about this!" I glared at him and snatched my hand back so I could cross my arms. I wished I didn't. My hand was cold now.

Draco smirked, "Okay. And If I win you have to do it for the rest of the month." I gaped at him.

The front of the class

For a month.

With everyone looking at me.

I was so dead.

Nevertheless I held out my hand, "Deal." He shook my hand and stood up with my books in his other hand. "Now we need to get you outside. It's a beautiful afternoon and youre missing it." He smiled at me and walked me through the halls, ignoring the looks we were getting. I however ducked my head and stared at my shoes until we were outside. At that point, I practically dragged Draco to my spot under the bleachers by the Quidditch pitch. If I was going to be outside, I was going to be comfortable.

I stopped when I was barely a foot inside. There was somebody there. Somebody who looked very happy to see us…

**A/N-Haha! Evil cliffie :D But don't worry. I've gotten back into stride. I'm good now. Oh and just to inform you**

**I AM DELETING LOVE TILL DEATH**

**Just so you know.**

**I MAY ALSO BE DELETING THIS IS ME CAUSE I THINK IT SUCKS**

**Comments are welcome on both points.**


	7. Confrontations

**A/N-Mkay. Evil cliffieness :D I hope you don't hate me too much…**

"Pansy?" Draco said in surprise when he saw her. He looked betweenme and heruneasily.

Parkinson sauntered over to us. "Hello Draco. How are you?" She purred at him. Then she glanced at me. "What are _you_ doing here?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. When none was forth coming, she rolled her eyes and linked her arm with Draco's. "Come on hun. Let's go. Idon't want to be around this trash anymore."

Draco didn't move. He looked at me with a strange look on his face. I glared. "No. I was just leaving." I shook my head wondering how I could be so foolish. "Forever? Well I guess you've already decided then," I said angrily. I shoved passed Draco and Parkinson and back up to the castle.

Immediately I ran to the Room of Requirement. I walked passed the spot of wall and walked in when a wooden door appeared. The room was void of any decoration. There was a small twin sized bed in the middle of the room. There was another door leading to another room but I didn't care. I threw myself onto the white down quilt and stared at the wall, tears streaming down my face.

Why did this always have to happen to me? Just when I start to get close to someone, they leave me. Well it wouldn't happen again. I preferred to be alone anyway. Less risks. I shook my head and sat up. Wiping away the last of my tears, I left the room. The door faded back into the wall and I walked to Gryffindor tower.

"Ginny!" Someone shouted from behind me as I began to climb the last set of stairs to the Fat lady's portrait. I turned and rolled my eyes.

"Ginny wait. Let me explain," Draco pleaded with me. I narrowed my eyes at him but I stayed where I was. I looked him over once. His clothes were messed up and he had lipstick on his collar. The button on his pants was undone and one leg was rolled up a little so I could see he had a sock missing.

"Ginny," Draco said again, "Please let me explain." He took a deep breath. He didn't look like he knew where to start. He looked around before saying, "Can we do this somewhere else?"

"Okay," I said. He looked relieved. Then I started walking up the stairs.

Realizing my intent he grabbed my hand, "No. Wait. Here's fine. Just fine." He took another deep breath. "I'm really sorry Ginny. See. The thing is…" He stopped, suddenly seeing his reflection in a mirror in one of the paintings. He smoothed out his robes and fixed his pants, then started again. "The thing is… Pansy and I… We're betrothed." He winced and looked severely disgusted. "See, she thinks she's God's gift to men and ever since we found out we were betrothed, she has never left my side."

"Okay," I snarled angrily, "Then go back to her. What did you say about Slytherin's the other day? Oh. Yah. 'When a Slytherin finds his mate, it's forever'. Well you seem to have found her. So leave me alone." I started to walk away again. He grabbed my arm. Again.

"She isn't who I want Ginny. I want you. As soon as I can I will find a way out and get out. I don't want her Ginny. I promise!"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. I licked my lips and whispered, "Promise?"

Draco nodded. "I won't ever leave you."

I bit my lip. Looking into his eyes I could see a fierce sincerity. He really wanted me to believe him. But how could I? This was Draco Malfoy. This was-

"Ginny!" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around. About halfway down the stairs was my brother. I growled softly in the back of my throat. I'm gong to kill him.

"Ginny," He said again. This time he was beside me. "Why are you talking to Mal-Ferret?"

"I-" I started. However, I couldn't finish.

"Come on Ginny, lets go." Ron was pulling on my arm.

"Ron-"

"Why were you talking to him Ginny? You know he's dangerous!"

"Ronald-"

He seemed to be ignoring me for all I was worth. Finally, just as we reached the portrait hole, I wrenched my arm out of his grasp. He looked surprised to see me. Well that's typical. He never see's me.

"Ron," I began again, "I am a big girl. I can handle myself with Malfoy. You can run along and leave me alone." I started to head back down the stairs. I paused when I noticed Malfoy was gone. I cursed my brother but kept walking. I wanted to be alone.

**A/N-Hello all! I hope you like this. Do you know how hard this is to write when I'm not depressed? I'm trying to find a good way to bring Ginny out of her shell. With the help of our favorite blonde ferret of course. Please review!**


	8. In the Hospital

**A/N-Hey guys! Thanks for the complete lack of reviews! I feel so sad. More reviews equals more updates.**

**LDS-BLONDE****-Yah me too. I'm kind of… Undepressed right now so it's kind of hard to write something where she's depressed…**

**Fainus-Ahhh but you see, Draco didn't mess with… Oh… Oh no. I've said too much… Crap…**

**.spitxfire.****-Lol. I know how you feel. My life would be nothing without these stories. All the suspense is killing me.**

I wandered through the corridors with my arms crossed and my head down. I sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time and finally listened to my brain. Leaning against a wall I slid down till I was sitting against it and started banging my head. When I got really dizzy, I stopped and put my head to the back of my head.

I pulled it away and cursed under my breath. My palm was coated in a thin layer of blood. I gritted my teeth and stood up, fighting the urge to fall over when another dizzy spell hit. I walked to the end of the corridor in the direction of the hospital wing. After walking for about thirty seconds, I stopped and fell against the wall, closing my eyes.

'_That was a stupid idea…_' I thought miserably.

Using the wall as support, I felt my way back to the entrance hall where I-conveniently? - ran into Draco.

"Ginny?" He sounded curious. I didn't answer and continued on my way to the hospital wing. I must have had some major brain damage or blood loss because my legs suddenly gave out leaving me on the floor half conscious.

Draco rushed over. "Ginny? Are you okay?" He helped me sit up and supported me so I didn't fall over again. I glared half heartedly and stood up using the handles on the doors to the great hall as leverage.

I took a deep breath and began to, once again, work my way to the hospital wing.

Draco came up behind me and hooked my arm around his shoulders. Sliding his arm around my waist, he steadied me. "Let me help you." I nodded as little black spots filled my vision. At this point I couldn't afford to fight off his help.

With Draco holding me steady, we eventually made it to the hospital wing. The minute Draco pushed through the doors, Madam Pomfrey rushed over and started fussing over me.

"Just put her over here, Mr. Malfoy," She said sternly. Draco helped me sit, and eventually lie down, on the closest bed while the nurse checked my vitals using a series of spells I had never heard of.

Resting my head on the pillow, I closed my eyes. My head was pounding and I opened my eyes again. They were only open for a second, however, until Madam Pomfrey forced a potion down my throat. I sighed as the pain edged and I sunk into the blissful dark of sleep.

When I awoke, it was dark. The first thing I became aware of was the soft yet annoying pounding in the back of my head. I groaned inwardly, remembering the days' events.

The next thing I noticed was a slight pressure on my hand. I looked down and noticed another hand holding mine. That wand was connected to an arm which, in turn was connected to a shoulder. The shoulder, I soon found out, belonged to Draco. He was staring blankly at a spot on the pristine white blanket.

I smiled and looked back at our hands, only just noticing his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. I concentrated on the slow, calming motion, allowing it to lull me back to sleep.

When I woke the second time I immediately noticed I was alone. I frowned, feeling a sense of unease. I whimpered softly, only just noticing the pounding in my head had gotten worse.

I began to shake uncontrollably. I sat up quickly and shot out of bed. I almost made it to the door when I heard a worried voice from behind me say, "Ginny?"

I turned around so quickly my head spun. I ignored the dizziness and gave another whimper. I sunk down to the floor, my eyes looking everywhere for the source of the word. I couldn't see anything. I hid my head in my hands and started crying softly.

Suddenly I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up and, through my tears, I saw Draco. I threw my arms around his neck.

"You were gone. You were there, I saw… Then… You were…" I shuddered and bit my lip. "You said you would help me… But you can't help me if you're not there…" I sniffled and swallowed the lump that was rising in my throat.

I heard Draco sigh but kept my head in its place on his chest. He picked me up and I tightened my hold around his neck, feeling the dizzy feeling return at the movement. Finally the spinning stopped and I let go of Draco, realizing I was holding on to him even though I was sitting safely on the bed.

I coughed and lied down.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to be mean to him. So you know what? I was. Mean to him, that is. "How's Pansy?" I sneered at him as best I could in my fuzzy state.

He frowned at me. "I don't know," He said. "But why do you care?"

I shook my head and turned away from him. In all reality, I didn't care. She could be dead and my life wouldn't change.

He mumbled something unintelligible. I rolled to face him again. "What was that?"

"I don't want you mad at me…" He said quietly. I had to strain to hear him. Then he stood up, gave me a sad smile and walked out of the hospital wing.

Watching him go brought tears to my eyes and I couldn't help but play his words over and over in my head.

_I don't want you mad at me…_

I wondered what that meant. I wasn't _mad_ at him per say, just a little disappointed. He had told me that we would be together forever. Not in so many words but he had insinuated it.

I shook my head, took a deep breath and sat up. I was about to get up when Madam Pomfrey wandered over to my bed.

"Lie down, child!" He pursed her lips and shook her head. I looked longingly toward the doors as she pushed me down. "No, I'm not going to ask questions, Miss Weasley, but I must insist that you never do that again. What did you expect would happen by banging your head repeatedly on a stone wall? Honestly!" She shook her head and poked at me with her wand.

Ten minutes later she stepped back. "You'll be able to leave by breakfast. Not a second before. I want to monitor your progress to make sure the dizzy spells are kept to a minimum." She looked at me expectantly and I nodded, telling her I wouldn't leave until then.

As it was only 8:30, I didn't have long to wait. But be that as it may, the minutes seemed to stretch by like hours. Finally Madam Pomfrey told me I could go. I smiled softly and almost ran out of the hospital wing.

I was almost at the doors to the great hall when I was grabbed from behind and slammed up against the wall.

Gasping, I tried to simultaneously get my breath back and find out who my attacker was.

"Stay away from _my_ Draco, muggle lover," A voice hissed in my ear. I winced. Pansy. That was what I needed.

"I was planning to," I whispered back. The pain in my chest intensified. Whether it from my heart shattering or from Pansy pushing on it to keep me from moving, I'll never know.

"Why don't you go suck something?" She sneered, finally letting me go.

Before running, I summoned my courage and said, "Sorry, I believe that's your job." _Then_ I ran.

It seemed that all I did lately. Run. Run. Run.

Would it be possible to run too far?

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**PS, I need a beta reader! Anyone want to volunteer?**


	9. One More Time, One More Chance

**A/N-Yay team for reviews! Sorry for the complete lack of interesting chapter last time… I hope this will be better… Gah!**

**.spitxfire.****-Beta! Yay team! But you still have to review my chapters… :) We start next chapter kay?  
P.S. Daftlime said she would be a beta for me so I was wondering if you would mind if I sent what you beta'd back to her when you're done. Two heads are better than one right?**

**Fainus****-Drama! Yay team! Cat fight? Maybe? I'm still deciding…**

**KeeperofthePineNeedles****-Short but sweet. I love it :) thank you :D**

**LDS-BLONDE****-Update sooner? Okay. I'll try :D Hey, I have a questiong for you… What does LDS stand for…?**

**Daftlilme****-Beta! Another one? Yay team! I has two beta's.. Do you wanna Beta for my other beta? Just incase she missed something? Cause that happens…Tell me in your review kay?**

**Ghost Readers!- REVIEW PLEASE!**

**On with the story!**

"Hey Ginny! Did you hear? Someone lipped off to Parkinson while you were in the infirmary!" I turned around to see Collin Creevy. Perfect.

I rolled my eyes in disgust and kept walking. Creevy seemed to pop up when I least wanted to see him. Well actually he just sort of seemed to pop up…

"Ginny? Did you hear me?" He poked me in the back. I whirled around and glared at him.

"Creevy! Shut up! I don't care!" Then I stormed away. I cursed myself for getting so worked up over nothing. I walked through the front doors and out to the lake. I sat on the dock, took off my shoes and dipped my feet in the cool water.

Looking around carefully, I noticed quite a few people were out side enjoying the weather.

'_And why not?'_ I thought, _'It's a nice day…'_

Or at least it was until I saw Parkinson Hanging all over Malfoy. I stood up, put my shoes on and was about to storm over to punch Parkinson 6 ways from Sunday… Until I realized that would be completely undignified and sat back down.

I don't know why I cared so much. If you think about it, we weren't technically dating. Well technically we were, but all technicalities aside, we weren't dating… Right?

I sat pondering this for a while (Incredibly confusing, I assure you) and it wasn't until Malfoy winked at me that I noticed I had been staring at him. I narrowed my eyes and stood up slowly. His eyes seemed to follow my every move.

I stood still wondering what to do next. Then I blinked. He looked away. I bit my lip and walked back up to the castle.

Later that day, as I was eating my lunch, Malfoy walked up to the table. He ignored me and sneered at Ron and Harry.

"Here's the deal, _boys_. We have to work together. So don't screw up. I have every intention of _not_ failing…"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation figuring it was of no importance to me. Just as I finished eating, an owl swooped down and dropped a letter onto my plate. I raised an eyebrow and opened it.

_G_

_Meet me. Astronomy tower. 10:00. We need to talk._

_D_

I stuffed the letter into my bag and stood up.

"Hey Weaslette; got nothing to say to me?" Malfoy said to me.

I sighed. "Yah pretty much." I gave him a nod and walked out the door. I checked my watch… 10:00 was a long way off.

…

When ten O'clock finally came around I was a right mess. I didn't know what to do! I could go, listen to what he had to say then bolt. Or I could go, see him there and then bolt. Or I could not go.

I liked the last idea last but I figured I probably should go. I mean, I was a Gryffindor! We faced our fears whether we wanted to or not. So I had to go.

Okay, next. Did I go, see him and bolt. Or did I go, see him, talk to him, _then_ bolt. Or maybe I could just go, walk right up to him and smack him_ then_ listen to what he has to say. Then bolt.

Or I could just not bolt…

As I was thinking about this I had been wandering through the halls to the astronomy tower. Without knowing it, I had reached the tower and walked all the way up the stairs.

That's when I saw him.

He was standing so still I wouldn't have noticed him at first. But when I did, my lower jaw literally dropped. He was standing with his back to me with his hands clasped lightly behind him. His head was framed by the moon giving his hair an unearthly glow.

I felt my heart begin to pick up speed. I gulped and leaned against the wall, forgetting all plans running through my head and content to just watch him.

Alas, my wishes were slashed as he turned around and spotted me.

"Ginny," He said softly, "You came… I didn't think you would…" He bit his lip.

Looking at him standing before me nervously, I really wanted to hit him. This was not the Draco Malfoy I knew. This was not the Draco Malfoy I had grown up with.

So guess what I did? I hit him.

He looked at me wide eyed. "What was that for?" He cried angrily, fixing his eyes on me angrily.

I smiled. Much better. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him pleasantly as if I hadn't just hit him across the face. He gave me a searching look then finally nodded, coming to a decision.

"Pansy told me what you said to her." He paused. "I must admit, as harsh as it was, I laughed. Then she hit me, much like you just did, and sent a letter to her father." He paused again, gauging my reaction.

I said nothing and kept my face straight. If this meant what I think it meant…

"Her father wrote a letter to my father who summoned me to the manor for a night and then_ he_ hit me…" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm…" He licked his lips. "Then he, uh, disowned me, hit me again and sent me out of the house. So not only am I broke but I'm single and I get to make my own decisions. So… I was hoping we could start…" He motioned to the empty space between us. "This again?"

I licked my lips and approached him slowly. When I was close enough, I reached out a hand and traced a finger down his jaw line. He slowly leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"One more time," I whispered softly. "Just one more time…" I licked my lips and dropped my hand. Stepping away, I blinked a few times and turned around walking to the stairs and stopping just above the first step.

"One more chance, Draco," I said softly, just above a whisper, "Just one…"

Then I made my way down the stairs. Just before I reached the bottom, I heard him shout out a lout "yes!" A smile came to my face and stayed plastered on until I made it to my dorm.

All the running had to get me somewhere.

And I was pretty sure I had just reached my destination.

**A/N-Yay team! I love the end of this chapter! And before anyone freaks out at me about Draco's broke-ness, I decided that the entire Malfoy family has one vault that they work with. They each have a key to the vault and when Lucius disowned Draco, he took his key.**

**I hope that made sense. Please review!**


	10. Strawberries Dipped in Chocolate

**A/N- Alright... So I go to keep writing chapter nine and guess what I realize? It's already written… **-.-** … So now I have to start on chapter 10 and I have no idea how to start it…. I have a pretty good idea for what should happen but I don't know how to phrase it…**

**P.S. Could you all please read 'Through Space and Time'? I'm really happy about how that's going right now… Please read it?**

**Now on with the story!**

So I have to admit. Draco has been better to me than I would ever have expected. He even acquiesced to being seen with me in public. Though I must admit, I didn't have to ask him all that much. Once I said, "Do you want to go to Hogsmede with me?" He replied eagerly with an "Absolutely!" Then he could be seen waving at me from across the Great Hall, hugging me in the halls between classes, sitting by the lake with my watching the sun set; it was all very romantic but I couldn't help but wonder when I would wake up. What I mean is, it seemed as if all my dreams had come true… Would it end?

Well I was about to find out…

Draco approached me looking sheepish. I raised an eyebrow, putting up a brave front while, inside, it seemed as though a whole butterfly colony was setting up house in my stomach…

"So, um, I kind of… Forgot… something," He scratched the back of his neck and looked at me. He seemed almost ashamed about it…

"What is it you've forgotten?" I asked. I reached out to take one of his hands and the butterflies stopped putting up wall paper, instead cheering for my boldness.

One, nothing team Ginny.

"Well see, I wanted to do something special for you because as of ten o'clock tomorrow night, we have been together for exactly a week…"

"And?"

"_And_, I wanted to make a special dinner for us…"

The butterflies started cheering again, this time chanting for Draco.

My heart melted. "Draco, you get full marks for romantic-ness but docked points for nervousness and the fact that you still haven't told me what it is you forgot."

"Well… Since I'm doing this romantic dinner out here by the lake and everything, I need to know your favorite food… I seem to have forgotten it."

I laughed and motioned for him to come close. He did and I tilted my head up and said softly in his hear, "chocolate." He laughed and backed away again. I winked.

The butterflies were going ballistic. If butterflies could do somersaults, I'm sure all of them would have just done about fifty.

"Any think else?" He asked, his eyes sparkling humorously.

I thought for a second. "Strawberries dipped in chocolate?" I smiled.

"All shall be done my lady! Now if you'll excuse me I have homework that needs doing." He bowed dramatically and sauntered away. When he was a few feet away I called out, "Until next time my prince!" I snickered. Until next time indeed.

**A/N- Filler. Filler, filler, filler. That's all this was. I'm having issues writing this… I'm sorry…**

**P.S. please _please_ PLEASE read 'Through Space and Time' Yes, that's right, I'm begging for reviews to Space. I like it but I want to know if anybody else does... -Tear- -Nervous shudder-**

**P.P.S Does anyone know who Kevin Federline is? Do you like his first single 'Lose Control'? I do :D Sorry... just a lil foot note :D**


End file.
